The Christmas Party
by thlove
Summary: Ron and Hermione go to a Christmas party at her parents house, where she see's someone she would rather avoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Readers! I know it's not even close to Christmas, but if I waited until December, or at the very least, the day after thanksgiving, I would be waiting a long time. I think that everyone could use a bit of Christmas cheer all year 'round anyway. This story is pretty mild for the first two chapters, but number three will hopefully keep those of you who love the smut satisfied. *Giggle*

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

It was early evening as I got ready to go to my parent's Christmas party. I pulled on the rust colored dress that highlighted my hair in a most splendid way, according to the man I loved. It was an off the shoulder cocktail dress, and I felt rather beautiful as I watched Ron salivate over me. I also had on a special pair of red Christmas panties and matching bra. That would be the one present that Ron was allowed to unwrap tonight, as was my families tradition. Ron looked dashing, wearing a black muggle type suit, with an orange tie. I shook my head in indulgence of the tie, and smiled. Ron put wards around our flat, since he was overly cautious about protecting me. Well, it was actually my flat, but Ron spent every single night he wasn't on mission or training here, so I considered it ours. In fact, tonight, while we were at my parent's party, Harry, Ginny and George would be moving all of Ron's stuff from Grimmauld place where he "lived" with Harry, and he would officially be moving in here with me. Also, Ginny would officially move in with Harry. Mrs. Weasley had finally relented to letting Ginny move out, seeing as two days ago Harry had asked Ginny to marry him.

"Ready, love?" Ron asked, holding out his arm. I walked out the door with him, and as we went past Mrs. Wick's door, she came out.

"Now, why are you two dressed up so fancy? Big dinner?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I giggled, but Ron looked put on the spot. I knew that Ron was feeling rather like he had to propose to me soon, since Harry and Ginny were engaged, and they were younger than us, but I was willing to wait. I had forever with Ron. No need to rush into anything anymore. We were safe, and Voldemort was gone. Plus, Harry and Ginny have actually dated longer than we have. It just seems like longer for us, since we'd been dancing around it for seven years.

"We're heading to my parent's Christmas party." I said, moving closer to Ron, and draping his arm over my shoulders.

"But dear, Christmas isn't for another week."

"I know, but my parent's have their party a week early for their dental clients and colleagues, and then we'll all go over to Ron's house on Christmas eve." Mrs. Wick nodded her head, just as Mr. Wick came out of the house. He whistled softly at me.

"Damn Ron, better keep a hold on her tonight. Way she looks, she'll end up kidnapped." Mr. Wick winked at Ron and Ron grinned. He felt a kinship with the elder man, seeing as he was nearing 70, but still swore up a storm, and couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself where his wife was concerned. I rather hoped that Ron would be like that well into old age.

"I'll do my best." Ron replied, just as Mrs. Wick jumped, shrieking slightly, and slapped his hand away. Ron and I both laughed as his wife reprimanded him.

"I told you not to do that while we're around other people, you randy old man!" I thought I would pass out from laughing so hard, as Mr. Wick turned to look at his wife.

"I'm your randy old man, and you know you love it." Ron had managed to stopped laughing, but I just couldn't and as we waved goodbye, I felt someone squeeze me, much in the way Mrs. Wick just had.

"Ronald!" He laughed and slid his hand higher, as the Wick's smiled at our antics and turned to go inside their house.

"I'm your randy young man." Ron said, giving an attempt at puppy dog eyes. I laughed at him and pulled his head down for a quick kiss.

"You most certainly are." I said. We smiled at each other, and walked down the stairs, Ron being afraid of muggle elevators, ("Honestly Mione, What if it snaps?") and apparated to down the road from my parents house. We walked the rest of the way there and walked in to find the party already in full swing.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Ron and I hung up our coats in the closet, and walked over to the table with refreshments. Ron grabbed a beer, and I stuck with soda for now. I knew that if the party was as dull as they could be, I would most definitely be in search of something stronger. Ron and I mingled through the party, looking for my mum and dad. We found them in the den, talking with Robbie and his parents. I grimaced slightly, and tried to turn around, but my mum had spotted me and called out.

"Hermione, Ron! You made it!" She walked over gracefully, and gave Ron a quick hug first, then a prolonged hug for me, as she whispered her apologies. "I'm sorry honey. They said Robbie would be out of town for Christmas." I squeezed my mum, knowing that she had tried to save me from the uncomfortable situation of Robbie, the boy next door, who also had dentist parents, and had decided when I was 6 and he was 8 that he would marry me, even though he though I had teeth that were too big.

"Don't worry about it mum. I've got Ron here to help fend him off." Even after all these years, Robbie and his parents Jan and Jon still believed we would get together. Ron, mum and I walked over to the group. I gave dad a hug and in my ear he whispered his apologies.

"Sorry sugar pea." Dad gave me a kiss on the cheek and released me. I took a deep breath, and faced Robbie. He hadn't changed much since we were little. He was still about my height, with the same mouse brown hair. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. I had always hated that. When you smiled at someone you loved, it should reach your eyes at least, if not take over your entire face and make the other person catch their breath at the beauty of that smile.

"Hi Robbie. Hello Jan, Jon." I shook all of their hands, releasing Robbie's before he could cling. "How are you all doing?" I asked, not really caring.

"We've been good." Jon answered for the group. I'd hated that as well. Jan almost never spoke if her husband or son was around. Her family never gave her the chance. "Who's your... friend?" He shot Ron a look that clearly said he was not welcome in our group. Ron ignored the look and smiled at everyone. My breath caught. Now _that_, was a smile.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron stuck his hand out for Jon to shake, which he reluctantly did.

"Well, I suppose it was nice for you to bring an... associate." Robbie remarked, looking at Ron as if he were a dead thing. I was ready to rip into the whole family, but Ron was quicker, pulling me into his side, and giving me a squeeze. I was brought back to myself long enough to calm down. I smiled at the group, and gave them a truth.

"Oh, Ron's more than a friend." I smile up at my beautiful warrior and get lost in his blue eyes. "Ron's my boyfriend." Robbie looks shocked by this, as did his father, but his mum seems a little relieved. It seems that she never really wanted me with her son. That's okay. I didn't ever want to be. By this time, Robbie had regained control of his facilities, and he looked rather mad.

"Would you mind if we spoke for a minute Hermione?" Ron and I started to follow, but he stopped. "Alone, Hermione." Ron didn't look happy with being left behind, but relented quickly.

"I'm here if you need me, okay Mione?" I nodded. Ron looked down into my eyes for an endless moment, and I forgot the rest of the world, Robbie and his annoying parents included. Ron smiled at me, and I felt my heartbeat stutter. One quick kiss to my lips, and he let me go. I walked over to where Robbie waited for me. When I reached him, I stood a good meter away, so that I had some breathing room. Somehow, he always smelled like socks to me. Robbie frowned at me again and stepped closer, grabbing my hand.

"What are you doing Robbie?" I asked, pulling my hand away. "I'm dating Ron." _Plus, _I added in my head_, you thoroughly repulse me_.

"What does Ron do Hermione? Construction? Work at a restaurant?" He laughed as if this was funny. "Look at him. He's a joke. He's not suitable for you." He once again stepped closer to me and lowered his voice. "In all seriousness Hermione, you know it's me you'll end up with. Why delay it any more? You're not getting any younger." He looked at me as if all this made sense, and he was just explaining it to someone who was sadly too simple to understand this.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked him in outrage. I worked to keep my voice low, so we wouldn't cause a scene, but it was very hard. It was getting worse, because Robbie had the nerve to look affronted by my tone.

"Of course I think you're rather smart Hermione. I mean, for a girl." Forget not making a scene, I pulled my arm back to punch him like I did Malfoy in third year, but Ron caught my arm. I knew it was him, simply by the feel of his fingers against me.

"Robbie, I have gotta tell you, you are an idiot." Robbie stammered at Ron.

"How- d-da-re y-y-you?"

"No, how dare you. Mione is bloody brilliant. You're an ass to talk to her as if she's stupid." Ron was now cuddling me into his chest, and I let him. Him answering for me was different than it would be with Robbie. With Ron, it was always my choice. "You need to leave her alone. She's with me."

"She's mine! She's belonged to me for years!" Robbie said in outrage. I tensed against Ron's chest, and he allowed me to answer, knowing it was what I wanted.

"I am NOT a possession Robbie-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Not now Hermione." His eyes were locked on Ron, completely ignoring me.

"No Robbie. You will not dismiss me! I was talking." Robbie looked at me, indulgence in his eyes. He was patronizing me. Dad closed the study door to the other party goers, and I was grateful. "Robbie you stuck up home schooled Wizard!" Everyone in the room gasped, since it was a secret about their families abilities. "Yes, I know. I figured it out years ago. How? Because I'm a witch, and Ron's a wizard. We went to Hogwarts together, which you were apparently too stupid to do! Then you might know that Voldemort took over the Ministry of Magic, that Ron and I spent all of last year on the run with Harry Potter," another set of gasps behind me as his parents recognized the famous name, "Yes, the boy who lived! We helped him defeat Voldemort. I, personally, have been named the brightest witch of the age, unofficially, and graduated from my 7th year of Hogwarts in this last summer, by an accelerated learning program set up specifically for me so I could graduate on time! I am brilliant, and you will treat me as such! Now, for your other comments." Robbie tried to interrupt me, but I whipped my wand out so fast that he couldn't even blink. "I am _not_ done talking!" I waited for him to nod, then put my wand back at my side and continued. "I am dating Ron. I love him. I will never be with you. Ever. Ron isn't a joker. He is an Auror, and he is brilliant and brave and he loves me!" I feel my chest heaving, and stop to take a deep breath. Ron holds my hand to comfort me. "Last thing. Robbie? I'm 19. I'm hardly getting sent out to the pasture any time soon." I turned away from Robbie and buried my face into Ron's chest. He pulled me so that I was pressed against every line of his body and I felt something that shouldn't have surprised me, but did.

"I think it's time you leave." Ron said, using his no nonsense, cop voice. Robbie and his parents left quickly, and I was glad. I wanted to let off some of the steam I had built up arguing with Robbie, and Ron seemed to have the perfect solution.

"Hermione?" I looked at mum and dad. "Why don't we leave you and Ron in here for a little while?" I nodded thanks at my mum, and she leaned in to give me a hug. "Remember to use a silencing charm dear. We don't want to put your poor father through too much more tonight." Mum winked at me, apparently knowing what Ron and I would be doing once we had some alone time. She and dad walked out of the room, and I melted into Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

After a few moments, I felt the need for more than snuggling. I pulled out my wand again, and set a silencing spell on the door. I looked at Ron, and saw him smiling to himself as he reached for my arm, pulling me close. We were both smiling as our lips met in a tender kiss. We continued like that for a few minutes, when suddenly, Ron lost control. The kiss intensified, and Ron's hands went around to my back, and unzipped it smoothly. It slid off my body as soon as it was completely unzipped, and I stood there in my red pantie set. Ron stared intensely at my nearly naked body, as he removed his suit jacket and tie. I sauntered over to him and... helped. I grabbed his dress shirt and ripped the sides apart, causing buttons to fly everywhere. Someone who didn't know me as well as Ron, someone who only saw the professional lawyer side, would think this very out of character for me. Ron knew better. He chuckled, peeling the shirt off his shoulders.

"You just love tearing my clothes off me." I smirked at him. "I gotta tell you, love. It makes me randy." He accompanied this statement with an eyebrow wiggle, and I couldn't stop my laughter.

"That's going to be your favorite word now, is it?" I asked Ron, remembering that Mrs. Wick had used it earlier.

"Hell yes! It's the best description of how you make me feel." He leaned closer to me, as if there was someone else who could possibly hear him, and taunted, "And I'm sure that it makes you..." He slid his hand under my panties and found my wetness "Hot." I groaned as he slid one finger into my body. He slowly pumped in and out, and I moaned out a plea for more. Ron added a second finger, but didn't increase his speed, or come near my clit.

"Ron!" I pulled his head down by the hair for a kiss. He kissed back, but refused to speed up. "Enough teasing!" I shouted at him, secure in the knowledge that no one from the party could hear us. Ron chuckled deep in his chest, but continued to move slowly. I was getting supremely pissed now. I yanked his hair hard, and he looked at me, amusement deep in his eyes. "I. Want. It. Now." Ron stared into my eyes for a moment.

"Finally." He muttered, whipping himself out of his pants as he pushed my panties down my legs. I stepped out of them quickly, took a deep breath to calm myself down again somewhat, and spread my legs, ready for Ron. Instead of thrusting in straight away, he slapped his cock against my pussy. I shuddered in response to the tease, and whimpered. "You want it Hermione?" He asked me. I nodded my head and waited for his entrance. He softly slapped my cheek with his hand. Not enough to hurt, or even feel warm, really, but enough to get my attention. He definitely had the attention of my temper. I growled at him, unreasonably mad about the slap, and saw the lust bloom on his face as he thrust hard into my body.

"UHHH! I groaned loudly, scraping my nails down his back. Ron pounded his cock into me, going as fast as we ever had. We were usually only this rough with each other after... oh. "Ron!" He didn't respond, although I shouldn't have expected him to, in any other way than groaning his appreciation at me. "Honey, wait." Ron slowed, then finally stopped, his body almost vibrating from holding back.

"Dear God, Mione, please don't make me stop!" He begged. I smiled a little, despite the lust ravaging my system as well.

"Never, love. I just wanted to ask, did you make me wait so I would get mad again?"

"Bloody Hell, Mione! You stopped me to ask a question that you definitely knew the answer to?" He seemed beyond frustrated with me, and started to move again. "Yes, love. I did. _Ung_. You had calmed yourself after your argument," Panting "while I still had a throbbing hard on caused by the way you handled Robbie. I-_ Oh God!_ I needed to get you hotter." Ron ended his statement with a groan, pushing me into orgasm.

"Ron!" I shouted out, coming. He slowed his thrusts, grinding against me with every push in, helping to extend my orgasm. When it finally ended, Ron started thrusting hard again.

"One more, baby." I groaned in denial, but could feel the familiar feeling spreading again. I tightened around him, but Ron continued to move, wanting me to come again. Which I did, damn him. I came so hard that I couldn't make any noise. I just writhed soundlessly until Ron finally succumbed to his own orgasm. "God Mione!" We stayed locked together long after we had stopped shuddering. Ron stroked my hair, and I clung to him, still feeling aftershocks of the earth-shattering orgasms. "Sorry about the slap, baby." He whispered softly.

"It's okay. I think I did need it. It wouldn't have been as good if I had been less angry." I sighed into his chest. "It didn't hurt anyway." I paused for a minute. "Don't do it again without asking though." I told him. He chuckled into my hair.

"Okay." We sat in silence for more time.

"Ron?" I sleepily asked.

"Yeah Mione?"

"Will it always be like this?" He chuckled softly, and pulled out of my body.

"Bloody Hell, I hope so." I smiled against his chest, then raised my lips up to his for a quick kiss.

"I love you Ron." I said, feeling free. Ron smiled, and I could see the love so very clearly in his eyes. It had always been there, I had just never been able to name it, because I was too insecure to realize his feelings for me. I wasn't now.

"I love you too, Hermione." He kissed me once more, then we went about picking up our scattered clothes and putting them back on our bodies. In less than ten minutes, we were more or less presentable. I knew my hair was insane, and probably looked like it was eating my head, but I figured no one would really notice. Ron and I held hands, and I removed the charm from the door, unlocked it, and we rejoined the party. We mingled, fulfilling our duty. I heard many, "Why Hermione, how nicely you've grown up"'s throughout the night, and received them all with grace, even though it was starting to rather annoy me. I had a feeling that the sudden decision that I was now attractive had more to do with Ron by my side than any actual change on my part. We finally made the rounds to the youngest set of dentists in the room, Eric and Stanley, two best friends. I had purposely put off talking to them, knowing what would for sure happen when we did. I introduced them to Ron, after we had greeted each other.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said. Eric and Stanley were both 26, fresh out of dentistry school, and were a bit immature. I had known them for years, since both their parents were also dentists who worked in the same office as my parents.

"Hermione, nice catch you've got here." Stanley winked at me, and I blushed slightly. Eric put his arms around me.

"Now, Hermione, since you're back from that fancy private school you've been going to for years, you ready to take us up on your promise?" I glanced at Ron, and saw that he was seething with jealousy. Rats. I hadn't wanted this to happen.

"I made that promise when I was 14 and didn't know what it was yet." I said, avoiding the name of what they were implying.

"Now now, Hermione. No shame in calling it what it is." Eric winked at Ron and Ron flushed an even deeper red.

"Yeah, Hermione. Being our bj slave for life isn't that bad." I was so going to kill Stanley. At least, if Ron didn't do it first.

"What?" Ron asked, glaring at the boys.

"Ron, relax." He looked down at me, and I hastily explained. "I lost a bet with them when I was 14. They bet Stanley could name more medical terms than me." I rolled my eyes, and Ron smirked slightly, knowing I have never been able to turn down a challenge. "Stanley won, and they told me I had to be their bj slave for life. I didn't know what it was," I glared at them, still feeling a little sore about being cheated, "And they would never collect anyway." Ron looked like he didn't believe my assurances.

"And why wouldn't they collect, Mione? You're gorgeous, and smart, and hell, you are a queen- oof!" I elbowed him to get him to stop talking, knowing that any information in their hands could be disastrous.

"They bat for the other team, Ron." I said. He looked confused, and I realized he had probably not heard that term before.

"We're gay." Stanley smirked at Ron, and Ron's face went blank for about two seconds. Then he laughed in relief.

"Wow. I was worried I was going to end up killing them for trying to take advantage of you as a kid, then spend the rest of my life locked up away from you." He grinned at the boys. "I think I like you guys."

"I think you found a good one Hermione." Eric mussed my hair.

"Yeah." Stanley added. "Did you notice how he got to call her Mione? What was it she said to us if we ever called her that?" Stanley pretended to think, and as I blushed, Eric snapped his fingers as though suddenly recalling.

"I remember! It was, "If you two prats EVER call me that again, I will kill you, and make it look as though wild animals caused your deaths."" Eric used a sad imitation of my voice, but it made Ron laugh. All three boys then went back and forth, telling 'hilarious' stories about me. Finally, at a quarter to 12, the party started to break up. I had to say that I was glad. I was starting to drag. Ron kept his arm around me as we said goodbye to everyone with my parents. Once all the guests were gone, I asked my parents to go into the other room, so that I could magically clean the house. Even though they knew I was a witch, I would still get in trouble for using magic around them. With the house magically clean, Ron and I bid goodbye, and apparated to just down the road from our flat.

* * *

Hi Readers! Once again, it seems like I can only post late at night! My days are so busy with work and school and babysitting, and such! I was thinking about doing a poll, once I finish this story and my twilight story, for which story I should write next. I'm not sure. All of you are welcome to send me your ideas, and if I see a feasible was to use it, I will. One or two more chapters for this story, then it will be done!!! Yay! Thanks for reading!!! It makes me really happy!


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer* I do not own Harry Potter.

Once we apparated home and walked to our apartment building, I was so tired that I didn't feel like taking the long way up the stairs. I tried to separate myself from Ron and make my way over to the elevator, but Ron grasped my arm, and pulled me to face him.

"Ron," I plead, "I'm way too tired to make it up all the stairs. You can walk, but I'm taking the elevator." I turned away again, but Ron just pulled me back into him.

"Love, I won't go on the elevator because of safety. What makes you think I'll let you get on that thing and possibly die?" He chuckled, and I groaned. "I will however heed your idea that you won't make it up the stairs yourself." He said as he scooped me up into his arms bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed. This was nice. He started to make his way up the stairs.

"Since when do you use phrases like 'heed your idea'?" I asked.

"I thought it sounded chivalrous." Ron sniffed, as if insulted. Before I knew it, we were back at our flat. Ron walked quietly, so as not to wake any of our neighbors. He set me down, then glanced around quickly. He took off the first ward that would allow us to enter our flat. Once inside, he went about taking the rest of them off, before allowing me to turn on the lights. When I did, Ron looked around baffled.

"Mione, what's that chair doing here?" He asked me, pointing to a chair he had bought for his room at Grimmauld place. He didn't wait for my answer, just walked into the bedroom, me trailing behind, and saw his Chudley Cannon's poster on the wall, his blankets folded in one corner of the room, what was left of the clothes that didn't already live here in another pile, his few books and magazines and all the rest in another pile, along with a note from Harry, Ginny and George on our bed.

Ron, I'm kicking you out. No offense. -Cheers, Harry.  
Harry you prat. Ron, he's not kicking you out, Hermione had us move the rest of your stuff from Grimmauld place to your flat. She very much wants to live with you for real. Love, Ginny.  
Ron, 'bout bloody time! No offense bro, but you really need to get a move on. We have a few more... personal items in our possession. We thought you might not want Hermione to see them just yet, Sorry Hermione. It's guy stuff (*wink wink*). (By the way Ron, your taste in 'reading' material is very indicative.) -George.

"You had them move me in?" Ron didn't look up from the note.

"Yes." I answered simply. It was useless to feel guilty. I knew Ron wasn't mad.

"I'm glad." Ron was smiling. "I was worried what you would say if I asked you." He dropped the note, and pulled me into his body. I felt his erection pushing into me, and decided that despite my tiredness, I could go another round with Ron. I raised my face up for a kiss, and we went under. By the time we had both resurfaced, I was once again down to my bra and panties. Ron was shirtless and his pants were undone. I thought we might go for another quicky, but Ron surprised me. He slowly removed his pants, and led me to the bed. He laid me down carefully, and took his time heating me up. A slow kiss here, a nibble there. It had been a while since we had gone at it nice and slow, and I realized I had missed it. I grasped Ron's head to my chest as he revealed one puckered nipple and sucked. While he sucked, his thigh rubbed against my center, giving me more stimulation. He continued on like that for an indeterminable amount of time. Eventually he removed my bra completely, and gave the other peak the same treatment. By the time he moved down past my stomach, I was dripping wet and so very close. He pulled my panties down my legs slowly. When they were finally off I thought he would just push in. He instead sniffed my panties, causing mini spasms in my body.

"Bloody Hell, Mione. You smell so good." He winked at me. "Bet you taste just as good." and down he went, doing one of my favorite things in the world. I had already been so close, that almost immediately I went off.

"Ron!" I yelled, writhing on our bed. When my climax was finished, Ron brought himself back up to my level. He gave me a quick kiss, and shed his boxers. I reached down and took him in hand. Now it was his turn to groan. I fisted him for a few strokes, but soon my need was too great again to continue teasing. I pushed Ron onto his back and lowered myself onto his length. We moaned in unison, and I began to move up and down. Too soon, yet not soon enough, we were both coming. When we finished, Ron pulled out of me, moved me off him for a moment, and went in search of his wand. When he found it, he cleaned us up, covered us up in the blankets, and turned the lights off with a flick of his wand. Soon I was half asleep, but one thought went around and around in my head.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"What was George talking about when he said 'reading material'. You only read quiditch mags." I felt Ron blush, and raised myself to look up at him.

"It was, um... aids, for, um... guy time." Ron looked as though he would rather drop the subject, and I got it.

"They found your stash of porn?" I laughed.

"Yeah. I don't use it anymore though." He was quick to reassure me.

"Ron, even sexually active men have to masturbate. I don't mind if you have magazines to help you with that." Ron looked mildly relieved. "What did he mean though? About it being an indicator?"

"The mags. Well, y'see. They. Oh Hell. All of them have a picture of you in them." Ron looked ashamed.

"What?" I pictured it in my mind. Ron must have had magazines like that since he was 13 or 14. How long had the pictures been there?

"I have a picture of you in each mag, and most of the mags have, um... Smart girls." He wouldn't look at me.

"Ron." He looked at me now, and saw the smile spreading across my face. "Have you been using me to masturbate to?" He nodded. I felt my smile get bigger. "How long?"

"Um. Since the day I, um could?" He said it like a question, and I laughed, tackling him with a hug.

"I love you!" I gave him a smooch on th cheek. "I feel so much better knowing it wasn't just me." Ron looked surprised, but smiled.

"I'm glad too. I always felt like a perv using your pictures, but nothing else would do it for me." I smiled at him and he gave me one last kiss. "Now, it's time for bed." We snuggled down together, and I heard Ron whisper to me. "I'll love you forever, Mione."

"I'll love you forever too, Ron." I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and my love in my arms.

* * *

Hi Readers! The end of another Ron Hermione story. I hope you liked it! I got to write during the day for once, since the person I was suppose to baby sit for cancelled on me at 7 in the morning. Ug. Oh well. Thanks to all of you for reading!


End file.
